


Science Nerd & the She-Hulk

by Cornholio4



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), She-Hulk, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flash Thompson is Captain Spider, Peter isn’t Spider-Man, also on FanFiction, not yet anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25940179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: Flash Thompson was bitten by the spider instead of Peter in this Earth. See how he ends up becoming a hero anyway and gets together with Jennifer Walters the She-Hulk.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Jennifer Walters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

Peter Parker had been a nerdy and dorky loner growing up with his Aunt May and Uncle Ben, at Midtown High school he was picked on mostly by the thuggish and arrogant school football player Eugene 'Flash' Thompson. One day he was attending a public demonstration at Empire State University which was showing off their research. Flash Thompson had turned up and had pushed Peter back in order to torment him but unknown to the both of them, a genetically altered spider had escaped and was heading to Peter's direction but now got on Flash's hand which bit him.

Flash already had security going after him after being spotted pushing Peter back but his yell caused him to be asked to leave if he kept like this. Flash actually muttered about not feeling good and left after that, Peter was grateful that he got to enjoy the rest of the demonstration without Flash but couldn't help but be weird out by how Flash had behaved just then.

He left without a fuss?

Peter was with his Uncle Ben watching live on TV the latest episode of New York's UCW (Ultra Class Wrestling) Spankdown and it was the part of the show where the big and strong Crusher Hogan took on rookies and volunteers from the crowd to try and last 3 minutes in a match in order to win 3 thousand dollars. Peter was wondering about what he would do with that kind of money but laughed it off in his head since not only was he too young but he didn't think he could even survive a minute against that guy.

After some failed challengers, the next one was announced as Flash Thompson causing them both to open their jaws especially when they sat Flash arrogantly go down to the ring in boxing trunks and a sweatshirt. They were bewildered wondering how Flash got this far as you needed to be 21 to sign up but Peter guessed that he must have gotten his hands on a fake ID.

Peter was actually looking forward to seeing Flash get beat up by a professional wrestler and Uncle Ben muttered about how Flash will be in so much trouble.

He had no idea how right he was.

To their surprise Flash was easily dodging Crusher's attacks with great agility and was pushing Crusher back with great strength. Peter groaned since at this rate Flash will be bragging more than usual with everyone talking about him the next day. Then Flash had Crusher into a headlock and the referee was telling him to let go. Then something happened as the referee checked Crusher and was shocked and began yelling to get more people out there to check.

Flash from what they were saying began to go in a panic and then jumped up the barricade and ran through the crowd as the officials began yelling for security to catch him and the feed was cut. The rest of the timeslot was filled by a rerun.

The next day's news revealed something shocking to them, that Flash had actually snapped Crusher's head with that lock! Flash was now on the run and wanted for questioning, especially since it got out how young he really was and had indeed used a fake ID. Aunt May and Uncle Ben began fretting over Peter when they realised their teenage nephew witnessed a death live.

However while making sure that Peter got any help he needed to cope and due to this incident, school was closed for a while with the police wanting to track down Flash... The Parkers never knew that more tragedy had been prevented as a low level robber had been caught backstage with a gun by all the security searching the premises of the arena.

Peter didn't know what to think to what happened and he couldn't bring himself to take any pleasure in his bully being a fugitive on the run.

Soon things went back to sort of normal, Peter got an internship at ESU under Doctor Otto Octavius who was a brilliant doctor and had ran a science camp that Peter had went to one summer. The man had shown Peter his technology on octopus like robotics limbs. Peter was shown the blueprints for the chip that would all his brain to be connected to the controls of the arms but Peter was able to spot some flaws in the system that Otto had overlooked. Otto was stunned at what escaped his vision and began showing Peter more of his plans to see what else he had overlooked while shelving his robotic limbs project for the time being.

However months later there was a masked vigilante in a black mask, goggles and a black and red spider shirt beating up criminals and muggers with great strength while crawling up walls. This new Superhero was calling himself Captain Spider.

Peter recognised the feats of strength and agility plus the voice and way of words from quick interviews he gave to any reporters before leaving. It had to be Flash Thompson and Peter thought that he must have gotten super powers from the spider he remembered biting Flash in the hand. He was laughed off by just about anyone who he told this too with the only ones who didn't being his aunt and uncle plus Otto.

Otto was intrigued when Peter mentioned where he believed Flash had gotten powers and knew that there was an escaped spider and had gotten the venom of the very type of genetically altered spider in order to run tests. Possibly to create a serum to get rid of the altered spider DNA or to replicate it.

Peter managed to corner the so called Captain Spider calling him by Flash but Flash snapped at him telling him to shut his mouth before running away with his wall crawling, Peter with a camera that he recently had gotten as a present managed to snag photos of Captain Spider and the battle. He had managed to sell them to the newspapers for money and had taken up part time photography (managing to get some pictures of Captain Spider who he knew for certain was Flash even before the confrontation) for some extra money with his aunt and uncle only accepting some of it to help with the bills.

Time went by and Flash as Captain Spider seemed to let the attention go to his head as he would start to show off for the cameras, give bragging interviews while fighting crime and villains and started to not really show that much concern for collateral damage. Uncle Ben had remarked to him that Flash didn't seem to want to use his powers responsibly and Peter agreed.

Peter liked Superheroes like Captain America and the Fantastic Four but if only New York's new street hero was someone other than Flash, it seemed the other Superheroes like the Four and Iron Man agreed as whenever he was seen having a teamup with them seemed to dislike him and his attitude.

Peter graduated High School years after that and got into ESU plus his internship with Otto continued, Peter shared some designs that he got inspired by Captain Spider. A web like fluid he had designed and could be fired by wrist devices, designs he would work on with Otto. Plus having set up a website for his freelance photography business.

Flash continued on being more violent and arrogant plus would rant about neighsayers when people brought up criticisms in his interviews. Did Flash really think this was being a Superhero?

A few months after graduating ESU and taken a full time job as Otto's lab assistant, he got a big gig with his photography business as a publication had their photographers cancel at the last minute and they needed a replacement stat.

Peter was stunned when he saw it was for a charity swimsuit photoshoot and that it was for the famous superheroine and lawyer Jennifer Walters the She-Hulk. The cousin of the Hulk who got powers from a blood transfusion and was able to walk around in her Hulk form all the time and acted as a Superheroine with a fun loving promiscuous party loving celebrity lifestyle but took her profession as an attorney seriously.

In the studio meeting the tall beautiful and gorgeous tall Amazon like form of Jennifer Walters was breathtaking and Jennifer chuckled at his spluttering while embarrassing himself. She gave Peter an autograph and told him not to be shy as they started the photoshoots.

Peter couldn't help but asking what she thought of Captain Spider and she surprised by talking about how reckless and fame wanting the guy seemed, while she loved the partying lifestyle and liked being a celebrity, she took her job as a lawyer and as a crimefighter wanting to save lives very seriously while Captain Spider only seemed to want the fame and to beat people up.

She was asking back questions about how life and how he wasn't good at making friends plus having a passion for science. He talked of liking the other Heroes and joked about his life which made Jennifer laugh though Peter knew his jokes weren't really good. Plus he told her how he was certain that his old bully is Captain Spider but hardly anyone believed him.

Peter was drooling over himself taking the photo of Jennifer posing in the swimsuits, and through their talks he was wondering if he was falling for Jennifer but she was too out of his league. He was lucky to even be doing this.

Jennifer caught on and began asking if he had a girlfriend or if he wanted a fling with her and he was embarrassed. During the last day of shoot Peter was still mesmerised in her dark red bikini like swimsuit with the top half of her swimsuit having a hole in it showing her cleavage.

"Seriously Peter, this doesn't have to be the end for us and it doesn't have to be that serious but I do think you're a great guy. How about a date together next week to start with and I give you my number if you want to try for a night together..." Jennifer offered with a smile and Peter surprised himself by giving himself a yes.

She smiled even further as she kissed him on the cheek and gave him his number and his cheque as payment, does he have a date with She-Hulk? How does he explain this to his Aunt & Uncle?


	2. Chapter 2

Peter had managed to get Uncle Ben to loan him one of his old tuxes and managed to get him and Aunt May to leave him alone about the details with him just saying that he had a date with someone far beyond his league. He was nervous about going to the restaurant that should clean him of most of the money that he had but from behind as if reading his mind a voice told him "don't worry about the bill as it's on me, it would be robbery to hire you and to have you treat us to this place."

He turned around and was mesmerised by the tall form of Jennifer in a purple dress and her hair tied back, she was smiling at him as she offered her arm to him and he nervously took it as they went inside. "Don't be afraid, you look like that you're afraid me snapping you like a twig." Jennifer told as they were shown to their table after Jennifer gave her reservation to the desk.

Peter couldn't help but see there were looks from staff members and other patrons and Peter knew that this was to be expected due to how famous Jennifer was. "King of had a few incidents here, some jerks who I had to deal with here have been shoved into walls and through tables before. I'm lucky that I have yet to be banned for life yet." Jennifer explained to him and he gave a laugh.

Peter thought the fancy food there was nice but his attention was still stuck on his sensational date as they had a nice talk, after leaving Jennifer leaned down for a kiss and Peter was about to accept when he got an alert on his phone. He was afraid as he recognised the sound as connected to the security system on the lab at ESU where he worked with Otto, to alert him and Otto if someone tries to break in.

Peter thought that the best thing probably would be to alert the police but against more rational instincts, he decided that he had to go and check it out for himself. He knew that Otto liked to work late against recommendations from him and the other staff so he had to tell Jennifer that something was up at his workplace so they will have to call it a night.

A date with a famous Superhero lawyer and it gets ruined by a possible break in, Jennifer yelled after him in concern and followed him to ESU. Peter quickly got in seeing the smashed front doors and to the lab where he saw a hurt Otto near the door. He quickly checked on him to see if he was alright but was stunned by the sight of Flash as Captain Spider taking various projects and putting them into a sack.

"Flash Thompson?" Peter spouted out with Flash looking towards him looking angry. Peter was then picked up by the scruff of his shirt and pushed away with Peter moaning about the pain.

"Puny Parker, I don't know how you know my secret identity or why you are here in clothes that probably cost more than your stupid house but I have no time to deal with you. My powers aren't enough so I need gadgets and gizmos to help me become a more superior Superhero than I already am! The Fantastic Four and the Avengers will both be begging me to join and be their leader!" Flash told him and Peter shook his head.

"You're not a hero..." Peter managed to mutter out and Flash looked his way and picked him up by his shirt again daring him to repeat what he said but Peter managed to find his courage. "I don't doubt that you genuinely tried to be one at first, you got that wrestler Crusher Hogan killed by accident and you wanted to atone. But I bet you let the fame and attention get to your head, thinking that if you can't be a football star anymore then you could be a celebrity Superhero. But it's more than just beating up bad guys and making yourself look good for the camera, when was the last time you tried to save anyone in situations? There are not many sightings of you helping out when there is no one to punch. I think that now you're just looking for an excuse to bully people and be praised for it." Peter spat at him making Flash angry and him yelling that he is going to strangle his neck.

"I have to hand it to you Peter, you knew the way here and lost me following you with a shortcut but I am here to take care of this so Mr Captain Spider, please put my date down and surrender before I pummel you to a pulp." Jennifer told Flash sternly and Flash dropped him looking angry.

"What? How did Puny Parker score with She-Hulk? I should be the one scoring with hot Heroines, Parker is nothing..." Flash ranted dodging punches that Jennifer was sending his way but was sent back by one to the face.

Flash then looked frightened as clearly it had been a while since he fought someone who could fight back harder than him, Flash spotted the vials of the samples of the Spider venom that he and Otto had been working on, he then grabbed all but the ones with the possible anti-serum (each one managed to successfully erase the doses of Spider venom that they had tested) and one of the does (as there were several vials and only so many he could fit in his hands). Peter panicked and knowing that there was no telling what the effect would do to him shouted to Flash to put them down.

Flash ignored him as he scoffed all the vials down thinking he would get stronger, Flash then yelled in pain as Jennifer and Peter were open mouthed to see him grow two extra arms and he got bigger with his face growing spider like features and hair. Flash as this new spider monster then lunged at Jennifer with her sending him back with strength. Flash then began grabbing equipment to throw at Jennifer with hr managing to tear into it.

Flash however to Peter's panick climbed to the ceiling and began crushing into the roof hoping to drop the ceiling debris onto her, Peter managed to push Otto out of the way of the door and got to the sack to see if Flash tried to steal something that could be used to help. There was the 'web-shooters' that Peter had dubbed them and quickly put them onto his wrists and tried to send webs up to keep the debris up but they failed.

Peter was caught by pieces of the debris and heard Jennifer shouting his name, he moaned wondering if this was the end but thinking of how Uncle Ben and Aunt May would react to his death he had to try and pull through somehow. He managed to glance at the remaining vials on the table and managed to aim his hand to the vials and used a web to pull them together. He got the vials with the cure but how can he survive and get himself up to do so?

Thinking quickly and hoping that it works he got the one with the last of the spider venom and drunk it up, he felt a bit unwell but could feel the effects making him stronger (helping that it was altered than the first dose of the one that Flash got bitten by). Gathering his strength he managed to lift it up.

Jennifer had Flash pinned down and was surprised to see Peter lift it up and he used his new speed and agility to run and jump to where they were. "time to take your medicine Flash!" Peter told him as he then poured the vials down Flash's throat and he yelled but was slowly becoming human again and was lying on the ground moaning in the remains of his costume.

Peter still feeling the effects of the venom changing his DNA was feeling weak again but then was caught by Jennifer putting her arms lightly his waste, there was red in his cheeks as they smiled at eachother.

The police and paramedics came; Peter and Otto were shown to the hospital while giving their statements along with Jennifer. The security footage was looked after which confirmed their story, Flash was shown to the hospital as well but told he was under arrest for the robbery and now that they knew that he was the missing Eugene Thompson, for the death of Joseph Hogan as well. Flash yelled in rage and tried to fight off but couldn't feel his powers anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the second of the Flash is bitten What If stories has Peter not gaining powers (despite what he thought otherwise) but instead becomes a gadget type hero called Spider-Man but I couldn't resist.


	3. Chapter 3

Peter had to stay in hospital for a few days as they checked him over along with people from ESU using science equipment to check on the effects that the spider venom serum has on his body. His Uncle Ben & Aunt May had rushed in as soon as they were allowed to and had chided Peter for putting himself in harm's way with his heroics (him joking that he was sorry for how ruined the tux was now only got glares from the both of them). Uncle Ben and & Aunt May had said that they rushed over once they got the call from the hospital and were informed by the police when they arrived over what had happened.

They were glad to see he was alright and had said that they had a near heart attack getting the news and another one when they found Jennifer at the hospital halls' saying that she was their nephew's date. Jennifer was by Peter's bed as they listened to them talking about how much of a trouble maker Flash Thompson was and that it hadn't taken long for them to form their dislike of the supposed hero Captain Spider.

Peter watched the news reports of the incident on the hospital room's TV, the news media were calling him a hero for what happened (in helping She-Hulk take down the Spider monster and the news had the footage with audio of him calling out Flash to his face) and even those that were previously on the side of Captain Spider had turned on him after seeing him commit a robbery and reckless dousing himself with chemicals that turned him into a monster. Peter wasn't used to being the centre of attention and Jennifer smirked at him and told him "you better get used to it now Peter, you're going to be the talk of the town now so to speak."

J. Jonah Jameson of the controversial Daily Bugle remarked how is it that it was up to a lab assistant had to step in to stop the Spider menace while She-Hulk should have been able to handle him herself and what was ESU doing with power giving serums just hanging around?

Peter had found out that Flash was now facing charges for the death of Joseph Hogan, masked vigilantism, the robbery and the UCW also hadn't forgot about the fake ID he used to sign up for the show and neither did the police. Not only that but those criminals that he had been unnecessarily brutal and violent towards and their families were filing a class action lawsuit against him. They were joined by those who had been put into risk by stunts that Flash had done in his superheroics. There were cases like Flash smashing his way through cars and jumping onto them in order to catch getaway cars with little concern over the people inside.

Those classmates and former friends of Flash from Midtown were being interviewed again about all this and they had mentioned that Peter had kept saying that Flash had to be Captain Spider but they never took him seriously. Of course when Peter was allowed out of the hospital, he was being hounded for interviews.

However with the loss of the street vigilante Captain Spider came a new crime wave since as bad as his methods and lack of concern over collateral damage and the saftey of civilian' lives were; it still had the effect of scaring most criminals in the city. Now they were no long afraid of being beat to the pulp by Captain Spider, they had gone back out in full force.

Peter had Jennifer and his Aunt & Uncle suggested that while they could remove his powers like he had done with Flash's but why not use them and be the hero that Flash hadn't been? With his own gadgets, he could do it better than Flash was able to do so. Peter decided that the idea of helping out and give people someone to actually look out for and to help the little guy as well.

Peter had been able to get back to work at ESU (in disguise so he wouldn't be swamped by reporters) and Otto (he was out of the hospital and was using his modified robotic limbs to help him get by easier) helped him in creating a new full body red and blue suit with a green spider symbol on it with the masks having lenses to help with his enhanced lenses plus the web-shooters.

With encouragement from his loved ones Peter became Spider-Man with the NYPD having deputised him and Peter was able to build the new image of a friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man with his identity public. Being a public identity Superhero scientist, how does Tony Stark handles this? Well with his wealth he was probably used to the attention all of his life.

Peter had gone closer with Jennifer as they went on more dates and months later Peter had moved into her luxury home. Peter was now resting in the bedroom on the steel enforced bed still red about the fact that he now sleeps with Jennifer though he wasn't ready to go all the way yet. Jennifer had let him know that she was happy to be in a serious relationship with someone like him and found it amusing when the media began calling Peter the She-Hulk's boyfriend and her the Spider-Man's girlfriend.

Peter smiled as Jennifer came in through the door in the dress that she wore that night though it was shredded from the fight but Jennifer wanted to keep it as a reminder of their first day (plus the day that New York got a new hero as she also liked to call it). Peter could see through the holes underneath she was wearing the red swimsuit that she wore on the last bit of that photoshoot.

She crawled onto bed with them kissing and embracing, "How about I model for you and you can be my photographer again with you being more hands on if you know what I mean. First half with me like this and second half you can help me out of this dress. Plus I have a wardrobe of bikinis and lingerie that you can pick out for me to model for you and I may have to tell my agent that from now on for any photoshoots then you are my personal photographer." Jennifer told him with Peter sure that she was trying to make him faint with embarrassment and if so then it was working.

They shared a kiss before Peter was helped up by Jennifer and winked saying "when you are ready to take it to the next level then we can see what energy your powers have..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Spidey suit here is the Parker Industries one.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of the What If concept especially when it involves Spidey my fave Superhero. Flash becoming bitten by the spider is pretty popular. First in the original series where in an issue they showed 3 different stories of what if different people were bitten (with Uatu the Watcher ending by saying how fortunate the Marvel Universe is that someone as heroic as Peter got bitten), in the second series Flash became a villain forcing Peter to be his sidekick and in the latest volume of the What If comics (basically a series of oneshots released) Flash was an arrogant Hero who ends up seeing the error of his ways in a reinvention of one of biggest Peter's triumphs from If This Be My Destiny. This is a mixture of all 3. Flash did start to become a Hero out of guilt for accidentally killing Crush due to not knowing his own strength but the fame and power goes to his head.
> 
> She-Hulk's swimsuit here is the one she wore in the Fashion Warriors episode of the Hulk cartoon, if you don't know or remember it's the episode where the latest plot of the Gamma irradiated villains was foiled partly thanks to a group of scantily clad models. I actually like the humour Shulkie brought to the show though I admit that it did clash with the earlier Season whose opening was perfect in setting the tone for the Hulk. Seriously the sequence in the opening where Bruce and Betty are embracing before they try running away but pulled apart a giant General Ross with his hands is one of the most striking and emotional moments in a cartoon opening I have ever seen. The only other moment or sequence in a children's cartoon to have permanently lodged itself into my memory is the ending of the Fantastic Four cartoon intro where they fly past Mount Rushmore and their heads replace the heads of the founding fathers of the US.
> 
> Flash's Captain Spider suit here is the suit of Spider Kid from the Spider-Geddon event only with a full face mask.


End file.
